Beauty and the Beast
by rika08
Summary: This is Beauty and the Beast meets Fruits Basket. Tohru is Belle and Kyo is Beast. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Fruits Basket.

Belle: Tohru

Beast: Kyo (true form)

Gaston: Akito (yes I know Akito is a girl, but for this fanfic, just work with me)

Lafou: Shigure

Maurice: Kureno

Enchanted Book: Hatori

Cogsworth: Yuki

Lumiere: Haru

Mrs. Potts: Kagura

Chip: Momiji

Wardrobe: Kisa

Feather Duster: Rin

Bookstore owner: Mayu

Bimbettes: Yuki Fan Club

Arisa: Mentioned

Saki : Mentioned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beauty and the Beast

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shinning castle. Although he had everything, his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one bitter night, an old beggar woman came to the castle. She offered him a single rose, in returned for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty, is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-third year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love, a beast?_

In a small village on the countryside of France, the sun began to side over the sleepy town. Birds chirped and fluttered to the ground. Shop owners opened their doors and prepared for work. Villagers emerged from their homes and began their daily chores.

A young woman emerged from her home, carrying a basket. Her hair was long and brown, tied with a blue ribbon in the back. She wore and blue dress and a white apron. Her steps were swift and quiet. She walked over the bridge and strolled down the town streets.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour Belle!"

"Morning Monsieur." Belle replied.

"Where are you off to this fine morning?" the baker asked.

"Oh, the bookshop!" Tohru pulled out her book and opened it. "I just this finished the most amazing story. It's about-"

"That's nice. Marie, croissants! Hurry up!" he ordered.

Tohru placed the book back into her basket and continued walking. A few townsfolk watch her as she waves and continues on her way.

"Look at her. She such a peculiar child that girl." One woman said.

"She's never a part of anything here."

"She got her head up in the clouds." An old man replied.

"That Tohru is a strange girl." They said.

A horse and wagon rode past Tohru. Tohru grabbed onto the back and jumped on. She rode on the back of the carriage through town. The townspeople rushed and scurried through town. Some yelled and some bartered.

"I need six eggs."

"How's your wife?"

"Bonjour!"

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Tohru said. She jumped off the back of the carriage and walked into the bookshop.

A young woman, mid twenties, stood in the rows of books. She smiled and greeted Tohru, "Bonjour Tohru!"

"Good morning! I've come to return the book I borrowed." Tohru handed the book to Mayu.

"Finished it so soon?" Mayu asked.

"Oh it was so entrancing. I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Tohru asked.

Mayu laughed, "Not since yesterday."

"Any word from your friend in the castle?" Tohru asked.

Mayu's expression changed, "No. nothing. I was thinking of going up to the castle, but the prince would probably lock me up."

"I'm sure he's alright Mayu." Tohru said.

"I hope so. Now, unfortunately I have nothing new for you to borrow today." Mayu replied.

"That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!" Tohru grabbed a blue covered book off one of the nearby shelves.

Mayu looked at it, "That one? But you've read it so many times?"

"It's my favorite. Far off placed, daring swordfights, and a prince in disguises!" Tohru explained. She slid in the ladder around.

"Well if like that much, it's yours." Mayu said.

"But Mayu." Tohru said,

"I insist."

"Well thank you. Thank you very, very much Mayu." Tohru left the bookshop and hurried down the street.

Several boys watching from the window stopped and watched her walk past. "Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well."

Women watched her gossiping, "With dreaming far-off look."

"And her nose stuck in her book."

"She's a puzzle the rest of us as her." no clue of that made sense

Tohru stopped at the towns' fountain and sat down. She was so entranced in her book, not caring what was going on around her. Sheep roamed near her, some looked up and sat next to her. The sheepherder hurried behind his runaway flock, scurrying them away.

Tohru stood up and continued walking home. Overhead, geese were flying south for the winter. A shot rang out through the town. A goose fell and hit the ground next to a man carrying a sack. The man quickly picked up the goose and hurried back to the side of the road.

"Wow Akito, you didn't miss a shot!" he said.

A tall man with short black hair blew the smoke out of his gun barrel, "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter." He said.

"It's true Shigure. And I've got my sights set on that one." Akito pointed to Tohru walking though the street.

"Kureno's daughter?"

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's- ow!" Akito dropped his gun onto Shigure's head.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Akito asked.

"Well of course you do. But-"

"Since I first laid my eyes on her, I said 'she's gorgeous' and I vowed. Here in town she's the only one, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to marry her." Akito said. Shigure tapped Akito's shoulder as Tohru past. Akito looked, but couldn't find Tohru. The people pushed through and filled the streets.

Akito hurried into the streets, trying to find Tohru. He pushed through and walked quickly. He spotted Tohru's head and pushed faster.

"Excuse me. Please let me through." Akito called. He pushed through the crowd harder.

Tohru walked through the crowd easily. She read the book while she walked. She was now on the outskirts of the village, where she had entered. She heard people whispering near heard. Her name was mentioned...loudly. Tohru turned around and the whispering stopped. Tohru shrugged and continued walking with her book.

"Hello Tohru." Akito said.

"Bonjour Akito." Akito took the book from Tohru hands and began flipping through it. "Akito may I have my book please?"

"How can you read something with no pictures?" Akito asked.

"Well some people like to use their imagination." Tohru replied.

Akito smirked and shut the book. "Tohru, it's about time you got your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things...like me." He tossed the book behind him. It hit the spine and bounced into a mud puddle.

Tohru tried to get past, but Akito stopped her, "The whole town's talking about you. It's not right for a woman your age to read. Soon she'll get ideas, and starts to think. It's not right." Tohru grabbed the book and whipped it off with her apron.

"Akito you have a positively prehistoric way of living." Tohru replied.

Akito placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why thank you Tohru. Hey why we walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?" he tried to lead her back into town.

"Maybe some other time." Tohru replied.

Three girls, who seemed to follow Akito everywhere, overheard this, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy?"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Please Akito I can't. I have to get home and help my father. Good-bye." Tohru said.

Shigure burst into laughter, "That crazy old coot? He needs all the help he can get." Akito started laughing with him.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Tohru yelled.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Akito replied. He hit Shigure over the head.

"My father is not crazy. He's a great inventor!" The house behind them exploded with brown smoke, coming from the cellar. Tohru turned and rushed to the house, leaving a laughing Shigure an Akito behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru opened the cellar doors. The smoke sprang out and she began coughing. She walked down the ladder into the cellar. The smoke had blocked out most of everything that was in the cellar, but she could make out a moving figure.

"Papa?" Tohru called.

"Ouch! You worthless piece of junk." Someone cried.

The smoke finally cleared and Tohru could see again. She saw her father trying to detach something that clung to his pants. He broke the piece off and threw it away.

"Are you alright Papa?" Tohru asked.

"I'm about to give up on this...hunk of chunk!" he kicked the machine.

Tohru giggled, "You always say that."

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this machine to work properly!" Kureno said.

"Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Tohru replied.

Kureno folded his arms and starred at the machine. Tohru wrapped her arms around her father, "And become a world famous inventor."

"Do you really believe that?" Kureno asked.

"I always have." Tohru answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this thing working properly! Hand me that...iron clencher over there." Kureno climbed under the machine and began fixing it.

Tohru turned to the tool kit and pulled out the tool. She handed it to her father. She stood by incase he needed more tools.

"So, how was your trip to town?" Kureno asked.

"It was fun." Tohru lied.

"'Fun' huh? You know it's really not smart to lie to your father. Did something happen, Tohru?" Kureno asked.

"Nothing, but I got a new book." Tohru replied. She paused for a moment. "Papa, do think I'm...odd?"

"You, odd? Where would you get an idea like at?"

"Oh, I don't know. But, I don't really fit in here anymore. There's no one I can really talk to anymore. Well, except you papa." Tohru explained.

"Well, what about Akito? He's a handsome lad." Kureno pointed out.

"He's handsome alright. And rude, and conceded. Oh papa, he's not for me." Tohru replied.

Kureno came out from under the machine and wiped his hands. He knelt next to Tohru, who sat on a barrel of power. "Tohru, I know things haven't been as great as we planned. And since your mothers passing, it's been even harder.

"I know you miss Arisa and Saki while their in Paris. But I appreciate you staying here to help me with my inventions. And I promise you, if things go great during the fair tomorrow, I'm going to send you to Paris. That way I'll know my little girl can go to the best school and prove to this village that she is not 'odd'" Kureno finished.

Tohru smiled, "Papa, if things go great at the fair, the last place I should be is in Paris. You'll need help with the inventions and-"

"Tohru, school always comes first. I don't want to barley hanging on as we are now. Go to school, meet a better lad, and do something great with your life. You're knowledge from books has already giving you a head start. Now, let's see if this thing works." Kureno said. Tohru nodded and stood up. Kureno walked to the machine and pushed the front lever. He plugged his ears, ready for another explosion.

But, the machine didn't explode. Instead, it whistled. Parts began to move without and problems. An axe swung down and hacked pieces at a log. The log flung over to a stack of wood in the corner.

"It works!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It works? It works!" Kureno cried.

"You did it! You did it Papa!"

"It really works! Ha-ha!" Kureno hugged Tohru and swung her around. "Hitch up the wagon Tohru; I'm off to the fair!"

"Papa-" but Tohru was too late. A runaway log collided with Kureno's head. Kureno swayed and collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru stood at the gate, watching Kureno and Jean ride away, "Good-bye Papa! Good luck!"

"Good-bye Tohru. Take care. And prepare for Paris!" Kureno called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno looked at the map. He should've been at the fair by now. Yet, here he was. In the middle of the forest, nowhere near the fairgrounds. He held the lantern up to the map and took a closer look. He looked up from the map and the nearest sign. The writing had been worn away from the weather.

Two paths led off. One led to the left, the other, into thick, thick fog. Jean looked at both paths; he began walking to the left when Kureno pulled the reins to the right.

"Let's go this way." Kureno said.

Jean turned back towards the left path. Kureno pulled the reins again, leading them down the right path.

"Come on Jean it's a shortcut." Kureno ordered.

Jean followed orders and walked into the fog. The forest was dark and creepy. Unleavened trees surrounded them on both sides. The fog hid the ground below them. The night animals had begun to come out. An owl hooted in the distance.

Kureno looked at the map, "This can't be right. Where are we Jean?"

A noise startled Jean, causing him to backup into a tree. The tree, unfortunately, had sleeping bats in it. The bats fluttered out and around Jean and Kureno. Jean broke into a gallop.

"Steady Jean! Steady!" Kureno called. He pulled the reins and Jean stopped, just as he reached a cliff. "Backup! Backup! Backup!"

Wolves howled loudly in the distance. Jean bucked, knocking Kureno to the ground. Jean broke into a gallop, leaving a stranded Kureno in the forest. Kureno stood up quietly.

"Jean." he called. But Jean was long gone. There was, however, a pack of wolves.

The wolves came out form behind trees and bushes. Their black fur had grown thick for winter. Their teeth's were shown and they growled fiercely. They surrounded Kureno quickly.

Kureno broke into a run. The wolves were close behind him. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find any place to hide. He stumbled on a root and fell into front of tall iron gates. Kureno stood and grabbed the bars. He shook them vigorously. The wolves stood at the top of the hill and charged again.

"Help!" Kureno called. The gates opened and Kureno entered. He shut the gates just as the first wolf pounced into it. The wolves growled and barked at Kureno.

Kureno turned to see a large castle behind him. He grabbed the door and pushed it open.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Kureno called.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, I've lost my horse. And I need a place to stay. Just for one night." Kureno called. No one answered.

Kureno walked farther into the castle. Most of everything was covered in Dust. A nearby clock and candle stick holder. The candlestick holder was lit, so Kureno picked it up, trying to see.

"Don't say a word!" someone called.

"Who's there?" Kureno called.

"You're welcome here Monsieur!" another voice called.

"Who said that?" Kureno asked. They sounded close, but he didn't see anyone.

"Over here!" someone tapped his shoulder. Kureno turned, and still no one.

"Where?" Something grabbed his head.

"Allo!" it was the candlestick holder.

Kureno gasped and dropped it. The candlestick holder fell to the floor. The small clock jumped off the table and walked over the candlestick holder.

"Well now you've done it Haru! You couldn't keep quiet. Is it that hard?" the clock asked.

_What is going on? They're not real, and yet, their talking!_ Kureno thought.

"Well we couldn't let him sleep with the wolves." The candlestick holder, Haru, replied.

"Incredible." Kureno said. He picked up the clock and examined it.

"Hey! Put me down!" it cried. It had all the parts any clock would have. Nothing made sense. He opened the door and watched the pendulum.

"Hey, close that at once!" he shut the door, "Do you mind?"

"I beg your pardon it's just that I've never see-ach...ach...achoo!" Kureno sneezed.

"Oh you must be frozen. Here, warm yourself by the fire!" Haru said. He hopped into the next room.

"Thank you."

"But then master!"

Kureno sat in a large red armchair near the fire.

"Oh no, no, no. Not the maters chair." A cart zoomed into the room, running over the clock. A teapot and a chipped cup sat on it.

"How would you like a nice warm cup of tea?" she asked.

"That's very kind of you." Kureno took the cup. As he drank, the cup twitched.

"His mustache tickles mama!" It called.

"Oh, hello." Kureno said.

The door burst opened. The fire went out immediately. Everyone was frightened.

"Uh oh." The cup said.

Kureno sat straight up. He heard something growl fiercely.

"There's a stranger in here." It said. A large beast entered the room. Its body was long and warped. At first glance, one would think he had no fur. He wore a black cloak over his warped body.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was merely lost in the-" the beast growled fiercely, stopping Haru.

"Master I would like to say-" he roared even louder, stopping the clock.

Kureno look to his left. He turned to his right and saw the creature. He jumped from the chair and stumbled to the floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" it asked.

"I was lost in the woods and-"

"You're not welcome here!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kureno said.

"What are you staring at?" it asked.

"N-Nothing." Kureno replied.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you?" Kureno turned to run, but it jumped in front of him. Its teeth were clearly visible.

"Please I meant no harm to you. I-I just needed a place to stay." Kureno explained.

"I'll give to a place to stay!" He grabbed Kureno and pulled him away.

"No! Please no!" Kureno called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru sat in a wooden armchair near the fireplace and table. She turned the page in her book and kept reading intently. A knock at the door broke her from her concentration. Tohru placed her bookmark inside her book and set it on the table. She walked to the door and pulled down a scope. Her father had invented it to see who had come before they opened the door.

Tohru looked to see Akito, standing near the door. Tohru groaned and opened the door. Akito came in within seconds.

"Hello Tohru." Akito said.

"Akito, what an unexpected surprise." Tohru said.

"Isn't though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Tohru, you have no idea how lucky you are. Many girls who die to be in your shoes." Akito explained.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

Akito sat in the chair Tohru had previously occupied and set his feet on the table. "Picture this; a large cottage in the forest, the latest kill on the fire, a loving mother and father, watching the children play on the floor with the dogs. Seven or six." Akito finished.

"Dogs?" Tohru asked. Tohru picked up her book off the table and put it on the self.

"No, no, Tohru. Strapping, strong, tough boys like me. And do you know who the little wife will be?" Akito asked.

"Let me think."

"You, Tohru." Akito pined her against the door. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Akito, I'm…speechless. I really don't know what to say." Tohru said. Her hand quickly traced behind her, searching for the knob.

"Say you'll marry me." Akito replied.

"I'm very sorry, but…but…I just can't!" Tohru turned the knob and Akito went flying out of the house. He tripped on the stairs and fell into a mud puddle.

Akito quickly stood up and raced back to the door. Tohru slammed the door on his face.

"I'd rather marry Shigure than you!" Tohru cried.

"Open this door!" Akito ordered.

"Never!" Tohru replied. She locked the door and stood back.

Akito began to pound on the door. He took a few steps back a rammed into the door with his shoulder. The door stayed way it was. Akito tried a few more times before his shoulder became too sore.

"Fine, stay in there! But mark my words Tohru, you will be my wife!" Akito yelled. He stormed away towards town.

Tohru opened the door a peep, "Is he gone?" She saw no persona near. She opened the door fully and stepped out. She grabbed a bucket of feed and walked down the stone steps. Tohru opened the gate and entered. Chicken scurried around. Tohru grabbed a handful of feed and threw it to the ground.

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me! The wife of that ogress, boorish, creature? Can't you see it? Slaving to his every whim? Giving him children? He doesn't even care about anything but hunting!" Tohru screamed. She threw the feed everywhere, not caring where it went. Tohru slammed to bucket ion the ground and tore from the chicken coop. She ran towards the field of wheat. She ran through the field, scaring birds in the field. Tohru ran and ran until she stopped and lay down.

"If I ever fall in love, I want to love them for who they are. I could careless about what they looked like." Tohru picked up a white flower and blew off the pollen. The pollen flew in the air and scattered. A whine came to Tohru's attention. Jean came running through the field. He still had the wagon behind him, but no rider.

"Jean?" Tohru jumped to her feet and slowed the horse.

"Steady! Steady, Jean. where's Papa? Where is he? What happened to him, Jean? Oh, we have to find him. You have to take me to him!" Tohru detached the wagon and mounted Jean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean slowed to a stop in front of the castle gates. Tohru looked up at the gates and at the dark castle.

"Where are we?" Tohru asked. Jean bucked and Tohru jumped off.

"Steady, Jean." Jean calmed down. Tohru looked through the gates; she saw a ragged had among the leaves. Tohru gasped and pushed through the gates. She picked up the hat an examined it closer.

"Papa." Tohru rushed to the doors and entered the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You couldn't keep quiet! You had to invite him to stay, right? Serve him tea, seat in the masters' chair, right by the fire!" the clock yelled.

"Unlike you, Yuki, I was trying to be hospitable. What happened to the days when you actually cared for other people?" Haru asked.

"Back when I was five feet taller and wasn't made of wood!" Yuki replied.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice called. A beautiful girl walked past the room. She walked down the hall, looking into each room.

"Did you see that?" Haru asked. He jumped off the table and looked out the door. Yuki jumped and followed Haru.

"It's a girl!" Haru cried.

"I know it's a girl!" Yuki replied.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for. She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute!" Yuki cried. However, Haru had ran, more like hopped, after her.

"Hello? Papa? Papa?" Tohru called.

Haru kept his distance behind her. He opened the door next to him and entered, but the door squeaked.

"Papa?" Tohru turned and opened the door. She found herself next to a large stone staircase.

"Hello, is someone here?" Tohru looked up the stairs and saw a light moving up.

"Wait," Tohru ran up the stairs, looking for the person. "I'm looking for my father. I-" She found the light, but no one was there. "That's funny, I'm there was someone. Is anyone here?" Tohru was in a tower, with several bared rooms. A dungeon, in a tower, most likely. A, very dark, tower.

"Tohru?" a voice called.

"Papa!" Tohru grabbed a torch and ran to her father's cell.

"H-How did you find me?" Kureno asked. He broke into a fit of coughing.

Tohru held his hands through the bars, "Oh your hands are like ice. I have to get you out of here."

"Tohru, you must leave now!" Kureno said.

"Who's done this to you?" Tohru asked.

"No time to explain. You must go. Run!" Kureno replied.

"I won't leave you!" Tohru said. Something grabbed her shoulder and turned her violently. She lost the torch and it fell into a puddle of water.

"What are you doing here?" a voice roared.

Tohru knelt next to the cell, "I've come for my father. Please let him out, can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything to set him free!" Tohru begged.

"There's nothing you can do."

"Oh, but there be someway I can...wait!" Tohru stopped for a moment. She heard the person stop. "T-Take me instead!"

"You? You...would...take his place?" he asked.

"Tohru no, you don't know what-"

"If I did, will you let him go?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, but...you must promise to stay here forever." He replied.

Tohru thought for a moment. _This could be my only chance to save papa._ "Come into the light."

The person, or creature, did so. Tohru looked up at a monster. A warped body. The skin could have been leather or fur. The arms seemed to be as long as the body. The legs were crunched down, he was crouching. The feet were big, with claws as well as the hands. His ear seemed as long as his arms, if that was even possible, and the smell was unimaginably horrid.

Tohru gasped and leaned back into the door. She turned and looked at her father, "Tohru no. I won't let you do this!"

Tohru stood up and approached the beast. "You have my word."

"Done!" he replied. He pushed past her and opened the door.

"No Tohru, listen to me. I'm old, my time ahs come!" The beast grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the tower.

"Wait!" Tohru cried.

"Tohru!"

"Wait!" Tohru screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"No please spare my daughter! Please!" Kureno begged.

"She's no longer your concern!" he threw Kureno into a small compartment. "Take him to the village!"

The compartment began moving towards the village. "No! Let her go! I will come back for my daughter! You hear me. I will come back for her!"

Tohru watched from the tower as the compartment carried her father away. She broke into tears.

The beast walked back up the stairs.

"Master?" Haru asked.

"What?" he grunted.

"Since the girl is going to stay with us for some time, I was wondering if you would like to offer her a…more comfortable room?" he roared at Haru and kept walking.

Tohru turned as he came back in, "You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good bye." Tohru kept crying.

Suddenly the beast felt guilty, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room? But…I thought-"

"You want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me." He turned and walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru followed the beast down a long, dark hallway. The castle had been anything but comforting. The entire floor was hard stone, covered with a long red rug. The walls hung pictures of mothers and gargoyles. Statues of stone gargoyles sat near the rug and walls. The hallways were lit by dim candlelights, or had no light at all.

Beast led the way through the castle. Tohru stayed her distance, but kept up with him. He held a candle in his hands made of gold. But Tohru still lagged occasionally. As she looked at the walls, the faces of the monstrous gargoyles made her gasp in horror and race back to beast.

Beast took a quick glance when he heard her gasp. Her eyes were on the ground. A stray tear fell from her eye. He kept going, trying to think of something to do.

"Say something to her." Haru whispered.

"Huh, oh." Beast tilted his head towards Tohru, "I hope you will like it here." He turned back and saw Haru motioning for more of a conversation. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing."

Tohru couldn't help but ask, "Why am I not-"

"It's forbidden!" he yelled. He growled and continued on. Tohru fought back her tears and kept walking.

Beast turned down another hallway and stopped at the first door. He opened it for Tohru, "If there is anything you need, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Haru urged.

"you will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" he roared loudly. He slammed the door behind him

Tohru turned as the door slammed in her face to protest. She leaned against the door and broke down. She ran to the large bed in the middle of the room, threw herself onto it, and began crying. Outside her large window, the snow and wind raged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

In the village, the snowstorm grew worse. The bar hustled with many customers. Akito sat in the far end of the bar, in a large red chair decorated in antlers. He sat near the fire, hands on his knees, and face in his hands.

"Who does she think she is? Tohru has tangled with the wrong man. No one says' no' to Akito!" Akito yelled. The rage from Tohru's answer still hung in Akito's mind.

"Darn right!" Shigure answered. He walked to the corner carrying two mugs of beer. He approached Akito's side and outstretched a mug.

"Dismissed. Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why she is going to pay!" Akito slapped the mugs of beer from Shigure's hands and into the fire.

"More beer?" Shigure asked.

"What for? Nothing's going to help! I'm been disgraced!" Akito turned his chair away from Shigure.

"You? Never! You have to pull yourself together!" Shigure replied. He knelt next to the chair. "Tohru has no idea what she has brought upon herself! There are so many ways you can still get the right answer from her."

"I fail to see how." Akito pointed out.

"You could buy all the books from the bookkeeper and burn them all! Or destroy her fathers' inventions? You can do anything in this village! Do anything, and you will have Tohru." Shigure explained.

At that moment, Kureno burst through the door, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Kureno?" the bartender asked.

"He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!" Kureno yelled.

"Who?"

"Tohru! We must go! We must go save her!" Kureno explained.

""Slow down Kureno, who's got Tohru locked in a dungeon?" Akito asked.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous, degusting beats!" Kureno finished. The entire bar burst into laughter.

"Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!"

"With a long snout?"

"No, small. Like a rabbit's snout. But a large deformed body with a smell that would kill."

"With sharp cruel fangs?"

"Yes! Yes, will you help me? We must save Tohru!" Kureno explained.

"Sure Kureno, we'll help you out!" they answered. They grabbed his arms and walked towards the door.

"Oh thank you!" Kureno replied.

They tossed Kureno out into the cold snow. They shut the door and latched it behind them.

"Crazy Kureno. I think his mind has finally left him."

"He's never gotten anything right."

"_Crazy Kureno?_ Huh? Crazy Kureno. Hmmmm. Shigure, I believe I have an idea." Akito said.

"Oh, do tell Akito." Shigure answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru lay on the bed. She lay on her stomach, head laying on her arms. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed. She cried into her arms. A knock at her door broke her from her misery.

"Who is it?" Tohru sat up.

"Kagura dear." Tohru walked to the door and opened it. She gasped as a cart with a tea set on it rolled into the room.

"But, you're a…you're a-" Tohru backed into the armoire, which jumped at her and giggled.

"Be careful." she said.

"This is impossible." Tohru said. She sat on the bed.

"Oh we know it is. But…here we are." the armoire said. It leaned on the bed, lifting Tohru higher.

"Told you she was pretty mama…didn't I?" the cup said.

"Yes you did Momiji, now that'll do." She poured the tea into the cup. "Slowly now. Don't spill."

The cup hopped to Tohru's feet. Tohru climbed off the bed and sat on the floor. She lifted the cup, "Thank you." She took a sip.

"Want to see me do a trick?" Momiji asked. He took a deep breath and the tea began bubbling inside him.

"Momiji!" Kagura yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Momiji replied.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Kagura said.

"We all think so. And we all admire it." THE WARDROBE SAID.

"Kisa's right love. In the years we've been here, no one has done something so brave and selfless." Kagura said.

"But, I've lost everything. My father, my dreams, my freedom. What am I supposed to do?" Tohru asked.

"Cheer up dear. Everything will work itself out in the end. You'll see." Kagura said.

"Mama, we need to get going!" Momiji said.

"Oh you're right! Here I am, chatting away while there's a supper to be put on the table." Kagura hopped back onto the cart along with Momiji and rod away.

"Bye!" Momiji called as the door shut.

"Well, what would you like to wear to dinner?" the wardrobe asked.

"I'm not sure." Tohru replied.

"Oh, well, let's see what I've got in my drawers." she opened her doors and moths burst out. She shut them immediately and burst into laughter. "How embarrassing!" She reopened her doors and picked out a lovely pink dress. "Ah, here we are. You'll look beautiful in this gown!" She placed in onto the bed.

Tohru eyes the dress. It was a lovely dress. The skirt reached the floor with a slight drag. The collar was low, but to Tohru's liking. "It's very beautiful. Who did this belong to?"

"It belonged to his mother. She was a beautiful Queen. Then the plague epidemic broke through and she died. He grew up on his own mostly. His father passed when he was merely ten years of age." she said.

"That's terrible. No wonder, he must be so lonely." Tohru said.

"That's also why he grew up so selfish. We tried to teach him the way his mother and father would, but everyone would start to miss them and we forgot how to teach. Spoon he was a young man, only caring about himself. Well, that's what I'm told anyways." she explained.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"I was born after that. Almost two years before all of this." she answered.

"What's your name?" Tohru asked

"Kisa." Kisa replied.

"What a pretty name. Thank you for the dress, but I'm not going." Tohru answered.

"But if you don't dine with Prince Kyo, then-"

"That is Prince Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, Dinner is served." Yuki said. He stood at the door. And bowed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Beast paced back and forth along the table. Haru and Kagura stood above the fireplace. Haru and Kagura starred at each other, with anxiety. After what had happened this day, who could know what's going to happen now?

"What is taking her so long? I told to come down for dinner. Why isn't she here yet?!" he roared.

"Sire please, the child has lost her father and everything in her life in one day." Kagura explained.

"Master, have you thought that perhaps, this girl would be the one to break the spell?" Haru asked.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool." Beast answered angrily. He continued to pace.

"Excellent. So, you fall in love her! She falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight." Haru explained.

Kagura sighed, "It's not that easy Haru, these things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." Haru whispered.

"I don't know what to do. She's so…so beautiful and I'm…well look at me!" He yelled.

"Then you must help her to see past all that. The child is more than willing to see if you give her a chance." Kagura explained.

"I don't know how." he replied.

Kagura frowned. She jumped down from the banister and hopped in front of Kyo, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten Up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"And when she comes in, give a dashing smile! Come, show me the smile!" Haru said.

Kyo smiled, showing his many sharp teeth.

"But don't frighten the poor child."

"Impress her with you vast knowledge!" Haru said.

"But be gentle!"

"Give her plenty of complements!"

"And be sincere!"

"And above all-"

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they yelled.

The door slowly creaked opened, "Here she is." Haru said.

Yuki peeked his head into the dining room, "Good evening."

Kyo frowned, "Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh Tohru. Yes, Tohru. Well, she is in the presses of…circumstances arose and….oh. She's not coming." Yuki stuttered.

"WHAT?" Kyo roared! He tore from the room and ran up the stairs. His agile body leapt up the stair ten at a time. His arms launched him on the balcony and he ran down the hall. He lunged at Tohru's door and slammed his hands against it.

"I told you to come down to dinner!" he roared.

"I'm not hungry!" Tohru replied.

"Come out of that room or I'll break down the door!" Kyo demanded.

"Excuse me Master." Haru interrupted, "I may be wrong, but that may not be the best way to convince the Mademoiselle to come."

"Please Master, attempt to be kinder." Yuki begged.

"But she is being so stubborn." Kyo said.

"Gently ask her." Kagura answered.

Kyo took a deep breath and calmly asked again, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No." Tohru stated.

Kyo clutched his claws into a fist.

"Ah, calm, suave, and gently." Yuki said.

Kyo tried again, "It would be an honor, if you would please join me for dinner."

Tohru allowed her voice to lighten as she leaned against the door, "No, thank you."

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes I can!" Tohru replied.

"Fine! Then stay in there and starve!" Kyo roared. He turned to his servants. "If she doesn't want to eat with me. Then she won't eat at all!" Kyo stormed off down the hall furiously.

"Oh my, that didn't go very well." Kagura said.

"Haru, stand watched at the door! And inform me at once, if something has happened." Yuki ordered.

Haru saluted Yuki, "You can count on me!"

Yuki turned to Kagura, "Well, we might as well go down into the kitchen and start cleaning up dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo stormed through his room, "Why ask nicely when she refuses? What does she want me to do? Beg?" he turned to a silver mirror on the stand and picked it up. "Show me Tohru."

The glass dissolved his reflection and showed Tohru lying on the bed. Her soft face was tear stained and slightly red. Kisa stood next to her talking.

"Oh, but Kyo's not so bad. Maybe if you got to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him anymore! I was willing to try, but I don't to have anything to do with him anymore! I'm starting to wish I'd never let my father leave!" Tohru cried. She buried her head back into her folded arms and cried again.

Kyo set the mirror down. Hurt and shocked. "Was she really willing? I'm just a fool. She'll never see me as anything. Just like everyone else. I'm not but a monster."

He turned to the balcony and looked out, "It's hopeless."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were silent. No one roamed through, no one was seen. Outside the snow had begun falling again. It slowly drifted to the ground.

Tohru quietly opened the door and emerged from her room. She slowly walked down the hall.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"No, Haru!"

"Oh Rin, where's the harm?" Haru asked.

A black feather duster emerged from behind the drapes, "Because I've been burnt by you before!"

Haru noticed something down the hall. He gasped as he saw Tohru strolling down the hall, "She emerged!" He ran after Tohru, while Rin strolled off her own way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, Kagura stood by the cupboard with Momiji, "Come on son, into the cupboard with your siblings."

"But mama, I'm not sleepy!" Momiji wined.

"Yes you are." Kagura pushed Momiji into the cupboard and shut it. Momiji quickly fell asleep with his siblings.

"This is ridiculous! I worked for hours and for what? My masterpiece went untouched and now must be dismissed!" the stove yelled.

"Oh stop complaining! It's been a hard day for all of us." Kagura replied.

"Well if you ask me, she was just being rude! After all he did say 'please'" Yuki said.

"But if Kyo doesn't learn to control that temper of his he'll never be-" Kagura stopped when Tohru entered the kitchen.

"Splendid to see around Mademoiselle! I am Yuki." Yuki tried to take her hand but Haru shoved him out of the way. "This is Haru."

"En chante." Haru said. He kissed her hand.

"If there is anything we can do to make you stay more comfortable, please let us know." Yuki said as he pushed Haru out of the way.

Haru used one of his candles and burnt Yuki's hand.

Tohru looked rather embarrassed, "Well…I am a little hungry."

"You are? Deary's, she's hungry. Quick, stoke the fire, get everyone up!" Kagura called.

"But…remember what the master-"

"I don't care! I won't let the poor child starve her." Kagura replied.

"Well fine. Water and bread and then-"

"Yuki, how can you be so cruel. This young lady is not our prisoner. She is a guest! And as such, we must make her feel welcome here." Haru stated.

"Fine, but keep it down. If the master find out, he will-"

"Stop worrying Yuki." Haru lead Tohru out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

Tohru walked to the table and was surprised when a chair came up behind her. She sat down and watched Haru stroll onto the table. Kagura rode into the dinning room on the cart. Several platters of food moved in front of Tohru.

"Here you are child. Dig in." Kagura said. She nudged the fork to her hand.

Tohru lifted the fork and tasted the food. She smiled and continued to eat. "This is delicious."

"Oh Mademoiselle, you are too kind!" Haru said.

Tohru's eyes strayed off her food and stared at the balcony. Haru, Kagura, and Yuki noticed this and sighed.

"Has he…is…" Tohru could put her words together.

"He's been through so much, deary. Please don't judge him by his temper." Kagura said.

"I don't. I don't hold him responsible for this evening. But he does have a problem with his temper. But then, anyone would if they were in his position." Tohru replied.

"It's been tough on all of us." Yuki explained. "But it crushed Hatori more than any of us."

"Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, the poor man was going to propose to the bookstore owner in town. Then this happened and he hasn't spoken since." Haru explained.

"Where is Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"He's somewhere in the castle. He likes to change his spots every few days." Yuki answered.

"Could we look for him?" Tohru asked.

"Why do you need to find Hatori?" Haru asked.

"Because I know the bookstore owner. She's still waiting for him. It may make him pleased to hear of her." Tohru said.

"Zut! Mademoiselle Tohru has done it! Quickly, search the entire castle for Hatori!" Yuki called. They all ran from the table in search of Hatori.

Tohru strolled through the castle looking for Hatori. As she did a though crossed her mind, _What does Hatori look like?_ She had not met him yet, and no one told her what his appearance was.

Tohru walked up a flight of stairs. The atmosphere seemed to change as Tohru ventured further and further into the area. Tohru opened a door and entered another room. The room looked terrible. Everything had been broken into pieces. Tohru walked past a broken mirror, reflecting a cautious look to Tohru.

Continuing, Tohru entered another room beyond a door. This room was more open. Tohru saw a balcony at the end of the room. She walked through the room and fell to the ground. Tohru looked back to see what she had tripped over, it was a large glass casing. She knelt next to it and lifted it off the ground.

A rose caught Tohru's attention. It was beautiful and seemed to glow. A breeze stopped Tohru's gazing. The flower looked as if it was wilting. Tohru placed the glass casing over the rose in hopes it would protect the lovely rose.

Tohru turned from the rose, seeing a painting. She approached the painting. Three claw marks slashed through the canvas. Tohru lifted the canvas up to the main piece. Her eyes lay onto a young prince. His bright orange hair barely covered his deep purple eyes. His expression seemed happy, yet sad.

A sudden chill ran down Tohru's spine. Her heart stopped as she came to a horrific conclusion, this was the West Wing. She has unknowingly walked through the West Wing. Tohru dropped the canvas and quickly moved for the door.

A low growled stopped Tohru in her tracks. She was no longer alone anymore. Her heart seemed to quicken. Tohru felt something or something walking closer to her. Not wanting to admit something was wrong. Tohru slowly reached for the door and opened it slightly.

A large paw slammed the door shut, causing Tohru to jump back from the door. Kyo growled and stared at her. Tohru returned the stare, but in fear. She had yet to see him angry. Much less this angry.

Kyo slowly approached her, not lessening his gaze, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm sorry." Tohru stuttered.

"I warned you to stay away from here." Kyo replied.

"I never meant to-"

"Do you have any idea what you could've done?" Kyo roared. Tohru ran from the table that Kyo tossed aside.

"Stop." Tohru cried. She felt her eyes blur in fear.

"GET OUT!" Kyo roared.

"Please wait!" Tohru cried. She backed further to the wall.

"GET OUT!" Tohru opened the door and ran out of the room leaving Kyo to realize his mistake.

Tohru raced through the wing. She didn't dare look back, but kept going. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her cloak. She opened the door, the wind howled and snow burst into the castle.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Promise or not! I can't stay here any longer!" Tohru left the castle.

"No wait!" Yuki called, but it was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tohru road Jean hard into the storm. The wind howled and blew against them, making the journey harder. They road hard but Jean suddenly stopped and began bucking.

"Steady Jean." Tohru looked around and gasped. A large pack of wolves had surrounded them. Each one looked hungry and ready to attack.

Tohru kicked Jean and they ran hard. The wolves chased after them, barking and glaring their teeth. Several made a jump for them, but Tohru managed to steer Jean out of the way in time.

A large wolf jumped out from behind a tree, stopping jean. He reared up, sending Tohru off and into the frozen pond. Tohru surfaced and pulled herself out. The wolves surrounded them and moved closer. Tohru grabbed a large branch and stood next to Jean.

Tohru sung the branch as the wolves tried to attack. One bit onto the stick and broke it from Tohru's grasp. Another one bit onto Tohru's cloak and forced her to the ground. Tohru struggled to free herself, not realizing another wolf lunging at her.

The wolf stopped mid-air and flew backwards. The wolf biting Tohru's cloak was thrown off. Tohru looked up in surprise, seeing Kyo standing behind her. He moved in front of her, growling at the wolves.

The pack of wolves regrouped and attacked Kyo. Tohru watched in horror as the wolves bit and slashed at him. The wolves were thrown but they continued to return. As one finally hit a tree, the wolves retreated.

Tohru watch Kyo stumble. She quickly ran to his side, only to have him push her back, scratching her neck in the process. Tohru fell face first into the snow. When she turned around, she saw one last wolf attached to his neck.

Kyo threw the wolf off him and watched it run away in defeat. Kyo stood and tried to walk back to the castle. Within second, he collapsed into the snow.

For a few seconds, Tohru stared at him. He had come from the castle and saved her. After she had broken her word, he had saved her. Tohru gently touched her neck, as she looked at her hands, she saw the blood. Not knowing it, he had hit her wile protecting her.

Tohru unclipped her cloak from around her neck and slowly walked to the fallen beast. She draped the cloak around his back and retrieved Jean reins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the stormed blew on, no one noticed it. Kagura, Haru, Yuki, Rin, and Momiji all gathered around Kyo and Tohru. Kyo sat in a large chair while Tohru knelt next to it and a large bowl of steaming water.

Tohru ignored the pain in her neck and hoped no one would notice it while her hair hung over it. She dipped her hands into the bowl and wrung out a small towel. She turned back to Kyo, whop was trying to clean his wounds.

"Here." Tohru gestured the towel, which Kyo didn't not take. "Don't do that!"

Kyo growled and continued licking his wounds clean. Tohru then tried draping the rag onto Kyo's arm, but he began moving it away from Tohru's reach. However, Tohru did not give up. She finally caught Kyo's arm and placed the hot rag onto his arm. Kyo roared in pain and the others scattered back.

"THAT HURT!" Kyo yelled.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt that much!" Tohru replied.

"Well if you hadn't run away, none of this would've happened." Kyo said.

"And if you hadn't frightened me and told me to get out, I wouldn't have run away!" Tohru stated.

Kyo opened his mouth and hesitated," Well you shouldn't have gone into the West Wing!" Kyo yelled.

"Well you should learn not to make assumptions without knowing all the facts and control your temper!" Tohru finished. She continued dabbing Kyo's arm with the rag. Kyo groaned in pain each time.

Tohru lightened her strength while dabbing his arm, "And…thank you. For saving my life."

Kyo was amazed by her gratitude. Yes, he had saved her life, but he had also trapped her inside the castle. She had been taken from everything she knew and loved, and forced to stay here. Not to mention he had just scared her out into a storm and into a pack of ravenous wolves. And yet, she thanked him.

"You're welcome." Kyo said.

Tohru picked up the bandages and began wrapping Kyo's arm. "I would have someone clean that wound Mademoiselle."

"Hatori?"

"Hatori is that you?"

Next to the chair stood a large blue book. The book was thick of pages and a ribbon for a bookmark. It sat up and peered with its eyes.

"Do you plan on walking away without showing anyone?" he asked.

Tohru looked down. Carefully, she pulled her hair off her left shoulder, revealing the scratches on her neck.

"Oh my goodness! Tohru, come with me! We'll get that cleaned up in a jiffy." Kagura lead Tohru out of the room with Hatori following them.

Tohru sat on the floor of the kitchen while Kagura hustled about. Hatori leaned against the cupboard next to her.

"Hatori, do you know the bookshop owner, Mayu?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I do." Hatori answered.

"Are you aware that she is still waiting for you?" Tohru asked.

Hatori didn't answer. Tohru turned to see him stunned at her question. "Have you thought about writing to her?"

"Of course. I must've started thousands of letters, but I couldn't think of anything to tell her." Hatori replied.

"If you'd like, I could help you." Tohru offered.

"That's very kind of you Tohru, but I could never ask you to." Hatori replied.

"How can I not help you? Every time I see Mayu, I ask if she has heard from you. Every time she answers no. I can see the pain in her eyes as she says it. Hatori, Mayu wants to hear from you. Even if it is only a small hello or an explanation, it won't matter to her. She'll be happy just to have heard from you." Tohru explained. She brought her hand to her neck because of the pain.

"Now Tohru, don't get yourself worked up and injury yourself more." Kagura said. She hopped over to Tohru. Several other helpers came.

Two hair barrettes hopped into Tohru's hair and brought it out of the way of her shoulder. They spun around and formed a bun.

"Now, don't move Tohru. This may hurt a little." Kagura said. She slowly poured the water onto a rag.

Tohru lifted the rag and gently placed it on her neck. The hot water warmed Tohru's body, but stung her neck terribly. She slowly dabbed her neck and cleaned it carefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

In town, in the darkness of the local tavern, something sinister began forming in the twisted mind of Akito. He sat in the only lit corner of the tavern with Shigure and the asylum administrator.

"I don't like to leave the asylum in the middle of the night, Akito. But you said I would not be disappointed." He said.

Akito pulled a large bag and dropped it on the table. Several coins fell out of the bag and onto the table.

"Ah, I'm listening."

"This is the bottom line. I have every intension of marrying Tohru. But she needs a little... persuasion." Akito explained.

"Dumped him straight up." Shigure laughed. Akito elbowed him in the face, spilling his drink in his lap.

"Everyone knows her father's insane! He was in hear tonight, ranting about a beast in a castle." Akito yelled.

"Kureno's harmless."

"My point is, Tohru would do anything to keep him from being admitted." Akito explained.

"Yeah, even marry him." Shigure said.

"So you want me to throw Kureno into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?"

Akito gave him a confirming look.

"Oh that is disgusting. I love it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cottage across the bridge, Kureno gathered supplied into his rucksack. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back for Tohru alone! Is that everything?"

Kureno picked up his lantern and slammed the door. He set off on foot. Mere seconds followed when Akito's wagon stopped in front of their house.

"Tohru? Kureno?" Akito called.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to think of another plan." Shigure turned to leave.

Akito kicked Shigure out of the house and down the steps, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be waiting. Shigure," Akito slammed him into the snow, "don't move form that spot, until Tohru and Kureno come home!"

"But! Blast!" Shigure slunk deeper into the snow as it began piling on top of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun glistened on the fresh snow. Tohru strolled through the castle grounds with Jean following behind her. Jean nudges Tohru when she stopped in the snow. Tohru smiled and hugged Jean. The small footstool barked and ran through the snow.

From above the grounds, Kyo watched Tohru play with the footstool. He watched her smile and laugh in the snow. He had never seen her smile, let alone laugh, before. There was something different in the air now, something new.

"Master, what troubles you?" Yuki asked.

"I've never felt this way. I've never felt this way for anyone before." Kyo said.

"Pardon me, Master, but you may want to explain more." Haru replied.

"Every time I look at her, I feel strange around her. Embarrassed, almost. I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself in front of her. There's something about her." Kyo explained.

Haru smiled, "Well Master, what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know. I want to do something for her, but what?" he asked.

"Well, there're the flowers, chocolates, and the occasional promise that you'll never keep." Yuki listed.

"No Yuki. It has to be something that will spark her interest." Haru said.

"Her interest? I know what to do." Kyo exclaimed. He turned from the balcony.

Yuki and Haru looked at each other, "Was it something I said?" Haru asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stood in front of two large doors. Tohru stood behind him. She wore a long green dress. The sleeves hung loosely off her wrists, but still clung to her arms. The skirt dragged behind her as she walked.

"Tohru, I want to show you something." Kyo said. He began opening the doors. He whipped around, "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me." Kyo replied.

Tohru closed her eyes. Kyo made sure Tohru's eyes were shut. He turned around and opened the doors. He grabbed Tohru's hands and began leading her into the room. Inside there were no lit candles and the drapes covered the windows.

"Can I open them?" Tohru asked.

"No, no, not yet." Kyo answered. He led her into the middle of the dark room and stopped. "Wait here." He ran to the drapes and pulled them back. The light burst into the dark room.

Tohru smiled as the light hit her closed eyes, "Now can I open them?"

"Alright, now." Kyo answered.

Tohru opened her bright brown eyes and gasped. She stood in the middle of a vast library. There were shelves of book several feet into the air. Ladders at many different shelves. The numbers of books placed on the shelves was unbelievable.

"I…I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Tohru exclaimed. She turned in circles.

"You like it?" Kyo asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful." Tohru answered.

"Then it's yours." Kyo said.

"Oh, thank you so much." Thru replied. She smiled at him. From the doorway, the servants laughed and danced around.

" Why, would you look at that!" Kagura said.

"Excellent! I knew this would work!" Haru exclaimed.

"What worked?" Momiji asked.

"My, this is very encouraging." Yuki said.

"This is so exciting!" Rin cried.

"What are they talking about mama?" Momijio asked.

"Come one Momiji, there're things that need to be done." Kagura followed the others away from the library.

"But what are they talking about?" Momiji asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kyo sat at the dining table later that morning. The creamer poured the cream into Tohru's breakfast. Tohru stirred for a second and began eating she looked up t Kyo and gasped. Kyo was eating quickly. The food covered his face and hands. It slopped onto the table in a most disgusting way.

Kyo stopped eating when his eyes glanced at Tohru's repulsed expression. Momiji hopped over and nudged Kyo's spoon. Hesitantly, Kyo took the spoon into his claws and tried using the utensil. All he really succeeded in doing so was create a bigger mess.

Momiji laughed at Kyo's attempts. Kagura looked at Momiji hardly. Kyo dropped the spoon and hung his head in defeat. Tohru looked at Kyo sympathetically. Then in idea came to her. Tohru set her spoon down, loud enough for Kyo to look up at her.

Tohru placed her hands around the bowl and lifted it several inches off the table. Kyo caught on and lifted his own bowl. They toasted each other and began eating together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kyo stood out in the courtyard. Kyo was kneeling next to a group of birds were ate the seeds that Tohru and laid on the snow for them. Kyo, trying to get the birds attention, forced his claws at them. The birds fluttered away from him.

_There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before. _Tohru smiled at Kyo's attempts. She knelt down beside him and gentle led his hands next to the birds. She set the seeds in his hands on the snow and waited.

A small red bird hopped to the seeds and began eating them. It hopped into Kyo's hands and began eating the seeds.

_She glanced this way I thought I saw, and when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. no it can't be. I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before. _Kyo watched Tohru with the bird on her finger.

Tohru walked behind a tree and pulled off her hood. _New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming, But there's something in him that I simply didn't see. _Tohru looked out and smiled. Kyo stood with the birds on his arms and face.

Quickly the birds took flight off of Kyo's body. Kyo look towards Tohru, and was attacked by a snowball. Tohru laughed loudly.

Kyo looked at her, smirking. He quickly gathered snow. Tohru was ready with another snowball and threw it at Kyo. The large snowball from Kyo fell onto his head. He began chasing Tohru around the tree, who kept coming back with more snowballs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

That night Kyo sat in the bathtub-soaking wet. The coat wrack dropped a bucket of water on his head. Haru paced around the tub.

"Tonight is that night Master!" he explained.

"I'm not sure I can do this now." Kyo said.

"But Master, this is no time to be timid! You must the bold, daring Price!" Haru exclaimed.

"Bold, daring!" Kyo stood and shook the water off his body. The water drenched Haru and extinguished his flames. Kyo walked to the vanity and began getting dressed.

"There will be music provided, romantic candle light, and when the moment is just right, you confess your love!" Haru explained.

"Right. I con…no, no. No, I can't." Kyo replied.

"Do you care for her?" Haru asked.

"More than anything." Kyo answered.

"Then you must tell her!" Haru stated.

Yuki entered the room and bowed. "Your lady awaits."

"Now is the time Master." Haru said.

Kyo nodded and stood up. He looked into the mirror. His reflection had changed drastically. He quickly walked from his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle gold silk fabric moved gracefully down the steps of the castle. The dress floated in the air until it came to a stop. The graceful brown yes of Tohru looked up at the entrance of the second room. Her slender body fit into the long golden silk dress. The skirt fluttered to the ground gracefully. The golden corset laced tightly around her torso, making her more stunning. Her hair hung over her left should as the rest was held in a golden band.

Kyo felt his heart race s his penetrating violet eyes gazed upon her beauty. He took his steps down the stair slowly and carefully. Nothing could go wrong this evening. Everything had to be perfect. He reached the last step and met Tohru with a true smile.

Both bowed respectfully to each other. Kyo held out his arm and led Tohru down the second flight of stairs. Kagura, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. In the background, the music rang out through the entire room. Tohru could feel the urge to dance.

They reached the dining room. Kyo pulled Tohru's chair out for her and let her seat down. He reached his chair and they began eating. The orchestra played their melody all throughout the dinner.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

Tohru finished her meal and stood from her chair. She walked to Kyo and took his hands. Kyo led her from the dining room and into the grand ballroom. The orchestra followed and continued their pieces.

Tohru places Kyo's hand on her waist and put her hand into his. Kyo became nervous and hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

Kyo found his sense of rhythm and began showing it. He spun Tohru around in circles. They pranced around the ballroom gracefully. The servants watched intently.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

The lights died lower as the music slowly finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Tohru sat outside on the balcony. Tohru starred at the ground. Kyo slowly moved closer to Tohru. He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Tohru, are you…happy her?" he asked.

"Yes." Tohru answered. But her face grew sad and she turned away.

"What is it?"

"I wish I could see my father again. If only for a moment, I miss him so much." Tohru explained.

Kyo thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him, "There is a way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From within the West Wing, Kyo withdrew a mirror. The mirror looked like any mirror Tohru had seen before. The casing was made of fine silver, outlined in roses or every color.

"This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." Kyo handed the mirror to Tohru.

Tohru lifted the mirror, "I'd like to se my father, please."

The mirror glace erupted in light. Instead of her reflection, Tohru watched her father stumble in the wind and snow. He coughed harshly and collapsed into the snow.

"Oh no! Papa! He might die out there!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo stared at the rose. It was in full blossom and slowly beginning to wilt. "Then…then you must find him."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I release you. You are no longer a prisoner." Kyo explained.

"You mean...I'm free?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Kyo answered.

Tohru turned to the mirror, "hold on papa, I'm coming for you." She held out the mirror for Kyo.

"Take it with you. So you can always have a way to look back. And remember me." Kyo said.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Tohru turned and hurried out of the room.

Yuki watched Tohru leave and walked in, "Well done master! We knew you could do it!"

"I let her go." Kyo stated.

"Yes sire well done, now...you-what? How could you...do...that?" Yuki asked.

"She needed to leave." Kyo answered.

"Yes but...but...why?"

"Because...I love her." Kyo admitted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru mounted Jean. Jean reared and kicked open the gate. Tohru rode hard through the snow. Jean pushed himself through the front castle gate.

From the tower, Tohru could hear the roar from Kyo. For some reason, hearing him roar made her heart break. She felt horrible for leaving him. She almost turned back when she felt her tears.

Jean continued riding hard. He ran far from the castle at his top speed.

"Papa! Papa!" Tohru called. She searched for his figure in the snow.

Kureno lay face down in the snow. "Papa!" Tohru jumped off Jeans saddle and raced to her father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kureno slowly opened his eyes. Tohru's face came into focus. He sat up in astonishment. "Tohru!"

"It's alright Papa, I'm home." Tohru said.

"Oh Tohru, I thought I'd never see you again." Kureno hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm alright papa." Tohru replied.

"But the beast! How did you get away?" Kureno asked.

"He... he let me go Papa." Tohru answered.

"That horrible creature?"

"He's different now, Papa. He...he's changed somehow." At that moment, something knocked at the door.

Tohru stood and opened the door. Her face grimaced as her eyes fell upon an elderly man with gray skin. His hands were clasped together.

"May I help you?" Tohru asked.

"I've come to apprehend your father." He said.

"My father?"

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle, we'll take care very good care of him." He parted away from the door. A crowd of people had gathered at the farm. Many people held torches and other farming equipment. Within the crowd, Tohru could see a carriage.

Tohru gasped at the lettering on the side of the carriage, "My father's not crazy!" She pushed the man from the doorway.

"He was raving like a nutcase! We all heard him, right?" Shigure asked. The crowd cheered.

Kureno appeared at the door beside Tohru, "Tohru?"

"Kureno, tell us again, just how big was that monster?" Shigure asked. He disguised his laughter.

"He was...he large. I'd about eight...no ten feet high." Kureno explained. The crowed erupted in laughter. Tohru was impressed at how accurate Kureno was.

"It's true!" Kureno exclaimed.

"Get him out of hear." Shigure said. Two men came forward and grabbed Kureno's arms. Kureno struggled to free himself.

"No! You can't do this!" Tohru hurried to stop them. The man pushed Tohru away from the guards.

"Poor Tohru. What a real shame." Akito said.

"You know he's not crazy Akito." Tohru exclaimed.

"There may be a way for me to clean up this tragic misunderstanding. If..."

"If what?" Tohru asked.

"If you marry me." Akito answered.

"What?"

"Just one little word Tohru, and Kureno's free." Akito pulled Tohru closer to his body.

"Never!" Tohru cried. She pushed away from Akito.

"Very well Tohru." Akito replied.

"Tohru!" Kureno cried. "Release me!"

Tohru turned and ran back into the house. Akito smiled in his success. Tohru emerged from the house again carrying a mirror.

"My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" Everyone was amazed at her remark. Tohru turned to the mirror, "Show me the beast!" The mirror shined and the glass displayed the beast within the castle. His dark skin, purple eyes, and sharp teeth shocked everyone. His voice roared fiercely through their ears.

"Is that thing dangerous?" a woman cried.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone. Look, I know he looks dangerous, but he isn't. he's kind and gentle. He's my friend." Tohru explained.

"If he is your friend, then how do you explain those marks on your neck, Tohru?" Akito asked.

Automatically, Tohru placed her hands on the marks that had been an accident.

"The beast attacked you, didn't he?"

"No, no, it was an accident!" Tohru explained.

"To attack a young woman is inexcusable!" Akito proclaimed. The men cheered.

"He saved me in the woods! If I am forced to bear scars because of that, then I will! He has done more for me than you ever tried to do!" Tohru exclaimed. She could no longer ignore the pent up rage inside her.

Akito looked at Tohru hardly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monstrous creature." He grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"He's no monster Akito. You are!" Tohru cried. She pulled herself from his grasp again.

Akito was furious, "She just as crazy as her father!" He pried the mirror from her hands. "The beast will come after your children! He'll stalk them throughout the night!"

"No!"

"We're not safe until I have his heads mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Akito cried. The crowed erupted in cheers.

"_Through the mist, through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle,_

_And there's something truly terrible inside._

_It's a beast,_

_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws,_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,_

_But we're not coming home,_

_'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!_"

Tohru pushed through the crowd. She grabbed Akito's arm in attempt to reach the mirror, "No, I won't let you do this!"

"If you won't help us, then you come at all! Bring the old man!" Kureno was dragged towards the cellar. Akito opened the cellar doors. They tossed Kureno and Tohru into the cellar.

"We can't have them running of to warn it!" Akito called.

"Let us out!" Tohru screamed. She pounded her fist against the doors.

"We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" Akito cried. The villagers cheered for Akito.

"_Light your torch, mount your horse!_

_Screw you courage to a sticking place!_

_Through a mist, to a wood,_

_Where within a haunted castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

_It's a beast,_

_One as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest_

_'Til he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth, tally ho,_

_Grab your sword, grab your bow"_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring the beasts head!" Akito claimed. He lead the way on his black horse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Tohru stuck a pole out of the small window and attempted to pry the door open. "I have to warn the beast!" The pole snapped in two. Tohru threw the piece and began shoving the door as hard as she could. But she could not budge it and soon stopped.

"Tohru." Kureno pulled his daughter from the door.

"Oh Papa, what have I done?" Tohru asked. Without intention, tears rolled down Tohru's cheek.

Outside of the cellar, a small little stowaway looked around for something to use. He spotted a machine and hopped towards it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the forest, the servants gathered in sadness. Since Yuki had informed them of Tohru's departure, they had given up on breaking the spell.

"I knew it was foolish to put our faith in that child!" Yuki cried.

"Maybe it would've been better if she never came." Haru said.

"But had she not come, the master never would've learned how to love." Kagura stated.

"Even so. If she hadn't come, the master would've live not knowing someone could've broken the spell." Rin replied.

"I don't think the master was truly concerned about breaking the spell." Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked.

The footstool burst into the room barking loudly. He rushed to the window and barked.

"What is it?"

"Could it be?"

"Is it Tohru?"

"Oh no! Invaders!" Haru cried.

"Intruders!" Yuki yelled.

Kagura saw Akito's hands on the masters' mirror, "And they've stolen the mirror!"

"Warn the master! We cannot let this castle fall!" Yuki turned to see everyone had left him behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take whatever treasure you can find. But remember, the beast is mine!" Akito explained.

The mob chopped down a nearby tree and charged the large doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pardon me Master." Kagura entered the room.

"Leave me in peace." Kyo replied.

"But sir, castle is under attack." Kagura stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The servants in the entire castle gathered at the doors. They barricaded themselves as the mob rammed the tree into the doors. The mob rammed as hard as they could. It echoed through the castle.

"This isn't working!" Haru called.

"Haru, we've got to do something!" Rin said.

"Wait, I've got it!" Haru exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should be done master?" Kagura asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just let them come." Kyo answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle door burst open and the mob entered cautiously. Akito held his bow and arrow ready. The castle held no occupants. Instead, all sorts of things were scattered throughout the room.

Shigure walked next to a table with a candleholder on it. He picked up the dimly lit candleholder and continued walking further into the castle room.

"Now!" Haru ordered.

The room erupted to life. The rooms' furniture broke into action. Soon the entire room was bursting with motion. Arrows flew at the objects. The furniture threw vegetables at the humans.

Akito dodged the flying objects and began searching for the beast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji started the machine and hopped onto the seat. "Hang on Tohru!"

The machine started and the axe began swinging up and down. The machine reached the door and began chopping away at the cellar doors.

"Tohru get down!" Kureno called. They hid behind the barrels and watched the machine fall through the cellar doors.

The machine shattered and smoke filled the air. Once it settled, Tohru could see Momiji spinning on a spring.

"You should really try that thing." He said.

"Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru hurry." Kureno called. They rushed out of the cellar. Tohru held Momiji in her hands.

_I hope I'm not too late._ Tohru thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the castle, the mob slowly began retreating. Shigure had cornered Haru in the corner. He slowly moved closer, a torch ready to burn him. Yuki appeared at the top of the stairs. He spotted Haru in trouble and slid down the banister, scissor outstretched. As he ended the banister, the scissors stabbed Shigure. Shigure yelled and retreated.

Haru spotted Rin in trouble. She had been apprehended by a man, who was now pulling her feathers out. Haru reached the man and ignited his flames at highest temperature. The man dropped Rin and ran off. Haru held out his arms and caught Rin.

As the last of the mob retreated, the servants cheered in triumph.

"Haru, have you seen Momiji?" Kagura asked.

"Not since early this evening. Why?"

"Where is the master?" Yuki asked.

"What is it?" Someone is riding up to the castle." Yuki answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo starred out of the large window in his room. The rain had begun and pounded against the glass. He didn't care if the mob destroyed the castle. He didn't care if he was killed. Better dead than live a full life as a beast, or live without Tohru. Just as long as Tohru was safe, nothing else mattered.

Akito slinked into the room. He spotted Kyo and prepared to shoot. Kyo heard the bow pull back and looked at Akito. He sighed and turned back to the window. Akito released the arrow. The arrow shot Kyo in the back.

Kyo roared in pain. Akito rammed Kyo through the window and onto the roof. The rain began pounding on him. Kyo hung partially over the edge of the roof. Akito jumped out of the window and walked calmly towards Kyo. He kicked him hard near where the arrow had stabbed him.

"Get up!" Akito demanded.

Kyo wouldn't even look at him.

Akito kicked him again, "Get up!"

Kyo didn't reply.

"What's the matter beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Akito asked. He laughed at Kyo. Akito grabbed a wing from a nearby gargoyle and broke it off. He turned back towards Kyo and readied to strike.

"No!"

Kyo opened his eyes. He saw Tohru sitting on Jean. Kureno stood next to her looking upward. Tohru's eyes were filled with fear.

"Tohru?"

"No! Akito no!" Tohru cried.

Kyo spun around and caught the wing before Akito hit him.

"Let's go Jean!" Tohru ordered. Jean rode through the doors of the castle.

Akito was amazed how quickly Kyo defended himself. Kyo pushed Akito back and pried the stone from his hands. Akito retreated a few paces back. Kyo lunged at Akito. Akito kicked Kyo off of him, only to slide backwards off the side of the castle.

Akito grabbed hold of a pillar and stopped himself. He managed to pull himself up onto the roof. He searched around but found no trace of Kyo. Akito lifted the wing and readied to swing. A rushing sound nearby caught Akito's attention. He looked up to see a purple cape flying through the wind. Akito smirked and quietly climbed up to the next balcony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru burst through the castle doors and raced for the stairs. She unclasped her cloaked and ran up the stairs by two. Her shoes echoed throughout the castle. The servants saw her and soon followed.

Tohru burst through the West Wing. She ignored the warnings and entered Kyo's room. She saw the broken window. Without thinking, Tohru pulled back the purple drapes blowing and climbed through the broken window. She looked out on the balcony for any sign of Kyo.

Something dislodged itself from behind Tohru. She turned only to whip around by the force of an object striking her in the head. Her body slid over the balcony and rolled off the roof.

Kyo spring from his hiding place and caught Tohru. He climbed back onto the roof and climbed onto the higher balcony. Kyo gently laid Tohru down on the stone. Her head had been hit hard. The mere force of the bow had reopened her wounds on her neck. Her wounds bled exceedingly.

"Watch her." Kyo ordered. He turned back to the edge of the balcony and jumped down.

He ran towards the rows of gargoyles. Akito climbed from the balcony and followed Kyo. He spotted a hunched figure and swung. The stone gargoyle's head broke off the body and tumbled away. Akito stared at the body and scowled.

"Come on out and fight me!" Akito called. He walked down the rows of gargoyles, keeping an eye open for the beast.

"Were you in love with Tohru? Did you honestly think she'd love you, when I was always there for her? How could think she'd want you, after what you put her through!" Akito called.

One of the statues turned its head as Akito past. Kyo snarled at him and crept up behind him. Akito heard and swung. Kyo ducked from the swing and took a few steps back.

"It's over beast! Tohru belongs to me!" Akito yelled.

Kyo lunged at Akito. The club fell from his grasp. Kyo lifted Akito by his neck and walked to the edge of the castle roof. Akito's eyes filled with fear.

"Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want. Anything." Akito begged.

Kyo snarled at him for a few minutes. His face softened, and then glared at Akito. He stepped back onto the roof and pulled Akito closer to him, "Get out." He tossed Akito back.

"Kyo!" called an angelic voice.

Kyo looked up. Tohru stood, slightly leaning over the balcony. She stared down at him in worry. She held out her hand. Kyo began climbing up to the balcony. He ignored the rain pouring on him. He grasped the balcony railing and pulled himself up. He took Tohru's hand and looked into her bright brown eyes. Her face softened. Her soft hand touched Kyo's.

A sharp pain caught Kyo by surprise. He screamed in pain. Tohru looked below to see that Akito had stabbed Kyo's side with a knife. Kyo's arm flung behind him. Akito dodged the arm, but lost his balance. His grip slipped and he fell off the roof and into the canyon below.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's cloak to prevent him from falling over. She helped him over the edge of the balcony. The servants gasped in horror as they watched Tohru laid their wounded master on the stone floor.

Kyo looked at Tohru's worried face, "You…you came back."

"Of course I came back. I could never let them…" she paused to hold back her tears. "This all my fault. If I had only gotten here sooner."

Kyo shook his head. "It's better. It's better this way."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright. We're together again, everything's going to fine, you'll see." Tohru explained.

Kyo left himself losing, "At least…I got to see you…one last time."

Tohru looked fearfully at Kyo. His eyes closed. The hand she held dropped beside the body. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head in disbelief. Her body trembled.

"No. No. Please. Please don't leave. Please don't leave me." Tohru pleaded. She laid her head across Kyo's chest.

"I love you." Tohru whispered.

The last petal of the rose wilted off the stem and joined the other fallen petals. The servants turned from the table in despair. Each one cried tears of sadness. Tohru let herself cry on Kyo.

The rain drizzled on the hunched over Tohru. Suddenly the rain changed form. Small balls of light fell to the ground. They soon filled the air and surrounded Tohru and Kyo. Tohru lifted her head and watched the light fall to the ground.

Kyo's body slowly began rising from the ground. Tohru moved away and watched intently. Kyo's body rose several feet into the air. The servants noticed and watched unbelieving. Slowly, but surely, Kyo's body began changing.

Tohru watched in amazement as the beast before her changed back. His long clawed arms change into slim, muscular, white arms. His warped legs changed into strong legs. His face slowly lightened in cooler. The long ears grew to the side of his head. His skin hanged to white. His bright orange hair blew with the wind. As his body finished transforming, he laid back on the ground.

Tohru slowly moved closer, but stopped when he moved. Slowly, Kyo pushed himself up and stood. His clothes hung loosely against his body. His back faced Tohru. He looked at his hands and turned to Tohru. Tohru starred at the man standing before her.

"Tohru…it's me." Kyo said. He took her hand into his.

Tohru looked at Kyo. She touched his hair lightly. She looked into deep purple eyes. The same eyes that had once frightened her. The same eyes that had looked at her with love the night before. The same eyes.

"It is you." Tohru cried.

Kyo's hand touched Tohru's cheek lightly. He slowly brought her face closer to his. Tohru's hand held onto Kyo's shoulder as she raised her body several inches. Kyo's lips captured Tohru's. Kyo pulled Tohru closer to him.

The sky suddenly stopped raining. The clouds disappear from the sky. The gloomy appearance of the castle seemed to melt away with the last of the rain. The gray stone turned into white marble. The gargoyles turned into angels.

"Master!" cried to the servants.

Each on was incased in a cyclone of light. Haru changed from a candleholder into a man with black and white hair. He wore a tan long-sleeved shirt and brown pants.

"Haru."

Yuki changed into a young man with purple hair. He wore a brown jacket and pants with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Yuki.

Kagura turned into a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She wore a white dress with a purple apron.

"Kagura! Look at us!" Kyo cried he hugged each one of the servants. Tohru smiled at them all.

"Mama!" Kagura turned to see Momiji running towards her. He was a small boy with bright blond hair. He wore a simple white shirt and blue pants.

Kagura lifted Momiji into her arms and laughed, "Oh my goodness."

Kyo turned back to Tohru, who was still smiling. He laughed and ran to her.

"It's a miracle!" Haru cried.

Kyo lifted Tohru and spun her around. Tohru laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Tohru and Kyo stood in the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by the villagers. Kyo spun Tohru around and kissed her again. They continued dancing around.

Haru watched them from afar. "Ah, young love."

Rin walked past and brushed her feather duster across his face. Haru watched her walked away slightly seductively. Haru laughed and quickly followed her.

Yuki snagged him away and shook his hand, "Well Haru, shall we let the past be the past?"

"Of course Yuki. I told you Tohru would break the spell." Haru replied.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I told you." Yuki stated.

"No, I told you."

"You did not you flame headed-"

"Watch it you overgrown pocket watch!" Haru tried to hit Yuki. Both began wrestling around while no one paid attention to them.

Kureno watched his only daughter dance in front of him. Arisa and Saki stood next to him watching. Tohru past them abruptly.

Arisa smiled, "Why did we go to Paris again?"

"I don't remember. Clearly we have been away far too long." Saki replied.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mama?" Momiji asked.

"Yes Momiji. I think they will." Kagura answered.

"Someone better give us an explanation here." Arisa said.

Kureno couldn't help but laugh. Kagura joined in the laughter.

The End


End file.
